


It started in the rain

by Samipleir



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Verbal Abuse, i'll add tags as i go, im sorry, mostly filler in the first chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-02 00:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6542245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samipleir/pseuds/Samipleir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is running away, and runs right into an unexpected friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Okay idk. This is probably gonna get angsty but you'll have to hold on. For right now it will be mostly fluff and filler. Also I'm still going to be slow with updates sorry!

The rain poured down, soaking any poor soul caught in the down pour. One of those souls was Mark. He didn't really know why he was out there. Looking back it was probably due to his own stupidity. He should have stayed put. Running away was a bad idea. But he couldn't stay. Not after what happened.  
He felt tears run down his face thinking about everything. He didn't care though. No one could see, and no one would even care. Mark leaned against a brick wall. He sighed and tried to calm down, to no avail. He let out a sob and sunk to the ground. He just couldn't keep going. He cried, letting the rain wash over his skin. 'Maybe I'll catch a cold, he laughed bitterly to himself. Served him right for running off like that. He let out another small sob. He didn't have many tears left. He felt the rain hit his skin, stinging with each drop. Then it stopped. He looked up to find someone holding an umbrella over his head. He couldn't make out the person in the dark.  
"Hey. You looked like you could use some help." The man said. Or at least from what Mark could tell it was a man. He had a slight accent from Ireland. He was holding his hand out, waiting for Mark to take it. Mark took it, and got up from the cold ground. The man keep the umbrella over the both of them. "My apartment isn't far from here. You can dry off there." He began walking away, and Mark followed. They finally stopped in front of a small shop. The man took out keys from his pocket and unlocked the door. He held the door for Mark. Mark made his way inside.  
The inside was quite warm. The man quickly turned the lights on. Mark's eyes took a second to adjust. The inside was probably one of the most adorable thing Mark had ever seen. It was a small bakery, with orange poke-doted wallpaper, and a small counter display. In the display there were all kinds of delicious looking treats. Mark stared in awe at the cute little shop. Did the man own this place?  
Oh right the man. He must think Mark was incredibly rude. Mark turned to thank him, but he was gone. Mark looked around, but couldn't find him. He must be really out of it. Which was understandable since he hadn't stopped running since...  
"Here." He was pulled out of his thoughts by the accented voice. The man was standing in front of Mark, holding out a towel to him. Mark blinked, slightly confused. "You must be cold. Dry off a little, I'll put on a pot of coffee." The man smiled.  
Mark took the towel. He began to dry his soaked hair. It felt nice. The whole place made Mark feel... Warm. He shook the rest of his hair dry, making it go in every different direction. He smoothed it down as much as he could. He continued to inspect the small shop, as the man had once again disappeared. On the walls there were several pictures. Some held people, some were landscapes, and some were paintings. Each one felt like it held a story.  
"Here we are. Two fresh cups of coffee." The man said, reappearing from what Mark assumed to be the kitchen. He held two mugs, and gave Mark one.  
"Thank you." Mark mumbled, taking a sip. It was amazing. He felt the warmth of the coffee spread through his body.  
"So ya can talk." The man laughed. Mark blushed. He should have introduced himself. He must seem so stupid. "Sorry just teasen ya. My names Jack. Er, at least that's what my friends call me." He said.  
"Mark." Mark said quietly. He took another sip of coffee. The man, Jack, smiled at him.  
"Mark eh? Nice to meetcha!" He held out his hand, which Mark shook. "Anyway I saw you admiring my shop. Do you like whatcha see?" Jack said. Mark nodded vigorously. The shop was very nice. "Good I'm glad." Jack said proudly. He took a sip of his own coffee, leaving the two in silence. Though it didn't last long.  
"Hey. So why were ya out in the rain crying? I hate to be blunt but... You know I kinda have to be." Jack said, breaking the short silence. Mark felt a blush creep across his face. He had hoped Jack hadn't notice he had been crying. He didn't really know how to answer. Jack deserved to know, he supposed, but Mark wasn't exactly ready to share.  
"I.... I was running away." Mark muttered. He hated himself for running. He should have stayed, and, and... Well he didn't know. But running wasn't what he should have done.  
"What are you running away from?" Jack pressed.  
"Everything." Mark whispered. He didn't even know if Jack had heard him. Jack nodded sadly.  
"Do you have a place to stay?" He asked. Mark shook his head 'no'. He hadn't thought that far ahead. He didn't even know how much money he had. He felt tears sting the corners of his eyes. Why did he have to be so stupid?  
"Hey don't worry. You can stay with me." Jack said gently. Mark looked at him confused. "I live up stairs of here. I have a guest room I don't use for anything so it's yours. That is if you want it." Jack offered.  
"I would love to stay with you. If you don't mind." Mark sniffled a little. Jack smiled.  
"Alright then. This way." He said, leading Mark upstairs. Maybe running hadn't been the worst idea ever.


	2. Pancakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's where my fluffy side comes out.

Mark groaned as light poured into the room. He snuggled deeper into warm blankets that surrounded him. The memories of last night began to flood his mind. The rain, the pain, and the man. That's right he was staying in Jack's house. He sat up slowly and looked around the room. It was simple with white walls and a small bed stand. Mark grabbed his glasses from the stand and stood up. He should probably get out of Jack's hair. He shouldn't make himself a nuisance.   
He opened the door of his room. When he did, he was greeted with the most amazing smell. He followed it, without realizing, and ended up in the kitchen. There he found the man from last night. Looking at the man properly for the first time, Mark saw he was extremely attractive. He had bright green hair and a jaw line that could cut diamond. A patchy beard decorated his other wise soft face.   
Jack was rushing around the kitchen making something. Mark couldn't tell what. Jack was heading to the coffee machine when he finally noticed Mark. He gave Mark a disappointed look. Mark began to panic. Was he not supposed to be here? Should he have just left? Should he hav-  
"Aw. I was hoping you'd sleep a little longer. I was gonna surprise you with a nice breakfast!" Jack said, a bright smile now plastered on his face. He then went back to cooking. "But since you are awake your welcome to help me! That is, if not a terrible cook!" He teased. Mark stood there still some what shocked. He swallowed the thought that were going through his head.   
"I'd love to help." He said. It had come out quieter than he'd wanted, but Jack seemed to hear him.   
"Cool! Stir this for me then." Jack handed him a bowl of batter. Mark obeyed, and began stirring. He moved into the kitchen a bit more. He watched as Jack began to chop up some strawberries. That reminded him. Mark had no clue what Jack was making.   
"Um.." He mumbled. Damnit why was he so quiet. Jack looked up from the strawberries and gave him a gentle smile.   
"Yes?" He said.   
"I-I was just.. Wondering what we're making?" Mark said. He sounded so nervous. It was a simple question. Jack wasn't going to get angry at him or anything.   
Jack smiled and laughed. "I guess I should've told ya before i made ya help, huh?" He said. "We're makin' pancakes! You like pancakes right?" Mark nodded. He probably could have figured that out on his own if he weren't so stupid. It was kinda obvious.   
"Oh hey!" Jack suddenly pointed at Mark. "You're not allergic to anything right?"   
Mark shook his head. Nothing but alcohol and Jack probably wasn't going to offer him any. Jack smiled once more and nodded in approval. Jack seemed to smile a lot. Every time he did Mark felt a spark of happiness in his heart. This guys energy seemed to be contagious. Mark didn't really minds though. It was really nice actually.   
"Alright. I think you've stirred the batter enough." Jack said, taking the bowl from Mark. Jack began to pour the batter on the pan. Mark stood awkwardly to the side. Should he keep helping? He didn't want to get in the way. But he also didn't want Jack to do everything by himself. Maybe he should as-   
"Hey if you wanted you could pour us some coffee." Jack said. He pointed the a cupboard above the coffee pot. "Cups are right there."   
Mark nodded. He went over and got two mugs. He had to wait a minute for the coffee to actually be done. He then poured them both a cup.   
"How do you take yer coffee Mark? I like mine with a little bit of creamer, y'know? Black coffee is to bitter for me." Jack pipped up.   
"I like creamer in my coffee too." Mark said softly. He went to the refrigerator, and got the creamer. He quickly pour some in both cups and put it back. He hoped he put enough in.  
"Alright!" Jack exclaimed suddenly. He turned off the stove. Then he headed out of the kitchen. He set a plate of pancakes down on the table that sat just out side the kitchen. "Breakfast is ready!" He said. He headed back, grabbing the strawberries he'd cut up, syrup and whip cream. Mark followed him, setting the two cups down on the table. Jack sat down and handed Mark a plate, as he sat down across from the rambunctious Irish man. Jack grabbed three pancakes from the stack, while Mark grabbed one. He was very hungry, but he didn't want to seem like a pig. Jack piled on all the toppings he had grabbed.   
"Do you want anything on top of yours?" He asked.   
"Just syrup, thanks." Mark muttered. Jack handed him the syrup, and chuckled.   
"Alight. But you gotta try it with strawberries and whipped cream on the next one, okay?" Jack said, before shoveling a huge bit into his mouth. Mark some what wondered what he meant by the 'next one'. What if Mark only wanted one pancake? He didn't, but you know, what if?   
Mark poured the syrup on his pancake. He took a small bite of the pancake. His mouth exploded in flavor. These were by far the best pancakes he'd ever tasted. They were soft and fluffy, with a slight crunch on the outside. There was a hint of cinnamon mixed in with the seemingly natural butter favor. Mark quickly ate the rest of the pancake. He licked his lips and hummed at how good it had been.   
"Haha." Jack's laugh snapped him out of his pancake daze. Mark quickly grabbed a napkin form the table and wiped his face. He must look so stupid.   
"I'm guessing you like the pancakes?" Jack smirked.   
"Y-yeah. Their the best pancakes I've ever had." Mark blushed. The complement made Jack's smile grow wider.   
"Well thank you! I'm glad you like 'em. Feel free to have as many as you want okay?" Jack said, taking another bite of his stack.   
Mark nodded and smiled. 'One more couldn't hurt, he thought. 'Besides he said I have to try it with strawberries and whipped cream, he reasoned with himself, grabbing another pancake from the stack.   
He ended up have about six more pancakes.


	3. Get ta know ya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know. I'm bad at filler and foreshadowing. I'm open to criticism.

Mark nibbled nervously on his lip. He couldn't stay here. He didn't have anywhere to go, but he couldn't stay. He had already imposed enough.  
He wandered to the kitchen, where Jack was. Jack was humming a song Mark had never heard, while idly cutting some strawberries. Mark bit his lip. He didn't want to be a bother. But the sooner he spoke up, the sooner he would get out of Jack's hair.   
Mark cleared his throat. Jack looked up from the strawberries, and smiled. "Hey ya! Need somethin'?" He said, as chirp as ever. Mark rubbed his hands together nervously.   
"Um... N-no... Just I wa-wanted to thank you." He stuttered. 'Get to the point, he thought bitterly.   
"Hey man, you don't have ta thank me! I love cooking for people!" Jack said with a smile. Mark looked at him, confused.   
"Huh?... Oh! No I meant for letting me stay here..." Mark clarified. "And the pancakes too, I guess.." He added.   
"Oh that. It's no big deal! It's nice to have some company. It gets kinda lonely sometimes." Jack said.   
"W-well I guess I better get going. I don't want to impose. I'll get out of your hair. But thank you again." Mark said quickly. He began heading for the door when Jack spoke up again.   
"Hold it!" Mark stopped dead in his tracks. 'Oh god I made him angry, Mark thought, panicked. Jack made his way over to Mark and looked him in the eye. The two were about the same height, but Jack seemed taller to Mark for some reason. Mark slouched slightly, his nerves once again getting the better of him.   
"Last night you said you had no place to go. Has that changed?" Jack asked, narrowing his eyes at Mark. Mark gulped. He didn't think Jack would care.   
"Not exactly.." He whispered. He was trying to look anywhere but Jack. He didn't want to confront him. He was hoping Jack would just say bye and then forget he'd ever meet Mark.   
"What'da mean? I'm not gonna let ya just wander off with no place to stay." Jack's good mood seemed to vanish. He didn't sound angry, just serious. But Mark's brain wasn't firing on all cylinders. 'You fucked up again! You can't even leave right, the voice in the back of his head screamed.  
"I-I could... go... back..." Mark said weakly. He's voice was barely above a whisper. He didn't want to go back. Not ever. The thought made him sick. If he went back... He was as good as dead. He'd run away for a reason. He felt tears threatening to fall. He couldn't cry. He needed to get a grip on himself.   
"Mark...?" Jack's voice broke through the haze in Mark's head. Mark finally looked at him. His blue eyes were filled with concern. Mark couldn't understand why. No one had ever looked at him like that, or at least not in a long time. No one had cared in so long, Mark didn't remember what it was like for some one to care. To care about him.   
Mark felt the tears run down his face. He tried to wipe them away. His breathing became unsteady. He was going to have an anxiety attack. He felt sick. The pit in his stomach grew. He swore the earth was going to swallow him whole.   
Suddenly a hand grabbed his shoulder. Jack gently pulled him into a hug. Mark felt Jack's arms wrapped around his neck. It didn't seem real.   
"Shh... It's okay... You don't have to go anywhere okay? You can stay here as long as ya need." Jack said gently.   
"B-but..." Mark choked out. He could barely make a sound. He couldn't really stay. Could he? Jack would kick him out eventually, Mark knew he would. Everyone pushed him away eventually.   
"No buts." Jack said, softly but firm. "I won't let you go back to where ever you were. That place was obviously a bad place." Jack let go of Mark and looked him in the eye again. His blues eyes were brimming with sincerity. Mark felt the tears slide down his face. "Listen, why don't me and you get to know each other better. Get yer mind of things. How's that sound?" Jack offered. Mark wiped the tears away from his face and nodded.   
"O-okay.." He said. He smiled weakly. Jack returned the smile ten times over.   
"Alright! How do ya feel about video games?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows.   
Mark chuckled. "I love 'em" he said.   
"Alright!" Jack said, grabbing Mark's hand, dragging him to the living room. "Then you and me are gonna get along great!" He said excitedly.   
~Half a dozen rocket league matches later.~  
Mark laughed as Jack tried (and failed) to do a kick flip and sink a goal.   
"Mother fucker! Stupid game! This's bullshit!" He shouted. One of the a.i on Mark's team had exploded him. Mark was trying to compose himself and play, but he was laughing to hard.   
"Can't even handle the a.i eh Jack?" Mark breathed out between chuckles.   
"Ah shut yer face. I'll beat ya yet." Jack said, shoving Mark playfully. Mark flinched. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. He gripped the controller tightly. He shook his head clear of the thought running through his brain. Mark went back to playing, hoping Jack hadn't noticed. But Jack had noticed Mark's slight shift in mood. He decided not to mention it.   
Two games later, Jack was the one dying of laughter, while Mark cursed the game out.   
"Ah come on!! It went in! This game is rigged!!" Mark shouted, trying not to chuck his controlled across the room.   
"Aw~ poor Markimoo." Jack giggled. Mark shot him a look, before trying to score a goal, and missing.   
"GAH!" He exasperatedly threw his controlled onto Jack's coffee table. Jack let out a few more giggles, before turning off the game completely.   
"I think that's enough for one night." He said, standing up from the couch, and stretched. "I think we could both use some sleep."   
Mark nodded and stood up as well.   
"Oh hang on." Jack said, before rushing out of the room. He came back hold a pair of sweat pants and a plain white t-shirt. Mark looked at him confused.   
"Here these should work as pj for now. They should fit, but I donna know. Yer a bit bigger than me." He said, gesturing to Mark's muscles. Mark blushes, and took the clothes.   
"T-thanks." Mark said. He wasn't sure if he was thanking him for the clothes or the complement.   
"Sure thing. If ya need somethin' ya know where to find me. Good night Markimoo!" Jack said, heading to his room.   
"Night Jack." Mark said. He headed to his own room. Once there, he closed the door and changed. He crawled under the blanket and closed his eyes. He smiled as he drifted into sleep. As he drifted off, he couldn't help thinking of Jack's smile. He slept like a log that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if anything is confusing. I'm trying to set stuff up but I don't know how well I'm doing. Any constructive criticism is welcome.


	4. A week in

Mark hummed quietly as he stirred a bowl full of cake batter. He honestly couldn't believe it. He had a job. Jack had offered him a job in the bakery down stairs. Mark accepted almost immediately.   
"Yeah! I can work for room and board. This is actually perfect!" He smiled.  
"Yeah! But I'm still gonna pay ya", Jack said, giving Mark a playful grin. "Like I said before I like havin ya around. Plus I've been lookin ta hire someone to help. So this is pretty prefect."  
"Well you don't hav-", but Jack cut him off before Mark could finish.   
"Ah! I won't hear it! I'm payin ya. I'm the boss! I get ta decide what ta do." He gave a confident smile.   
And so, that was how Mark now had a job at Jack's bakery. He'd been working there (and staying with Jack) for about a week now. And in that week he had learned a lot about Jack and the small bakery. The name of the shop was "Septic Pastries", which you'd think would drive people away, actually attracted people to the shop. Jack made the best cookies and cakes in the whole city.   
Jack himself was a bit odd. He had moved to America from Ireland two years ago and opened this shop. He had just gotten out of college with a degree in hotel management. But for some reason he decided to open a pastry shop. Jack had an enormous sweet tooth, so he figured opening a shop full of cakes and cookies would be a good idea.   
Mark also found out Jack's real name was Sean Mcloughlin. Jack was a nickname his mother gave him when he was young. Mark preferred Jack over Sean. He thought Jack suited him more.   
Every night after closing the shop Mark and Jack would settle down and play whatever game was lying around. Sometimes they were multiplayer and sometimes not. They would switch off or just watch the other play. That was the route Mark found himself falling into after only a week of being there.   
Currently it was Saturday. The shop wasn't terribly busy, which Mark understood. It was raining outside and it just wasn't the kind of day people went out. But Jack seemed oblivious to that fact.   
"Ugh!" Jack shouted from the front of the shop. Mark chuckled and kept stirring. He was preparing for the next day. Sunday was a bit busier, and it was better to be prepared. Mark heard another groan and looked up. Jack was sticking his head through the door to the small kitchen in the back. He gave a sour frown.   
"Where is everybody!?" He pouted. Mark couldn't help but roll his eyes.   
"Maybe at home?" He asked, sarcastically.   
"But whyyyyy?" Jack whined.   
"Cause it's raining? I mean no one wants to go out in this kind of weather." Mark pointed out. This time Jack was the one rolling his eyes.   
"Fuckin' Americans." He grumbled.   
"Well then move back to Ireland if you hate out ways so much." Mark teased.   
"Maybe I will! And I'll take my sweet shop wit me!" He shouted, heading back to the front, looking for any customers.   
Mark shook his head, going back to his baking. He poured the batter into a cake pan, and slipped it into the oven. Jack's head popped back into the door way.   
"Well if no ones gonna show up, ya wanna close early and watch a movie er somethin'?" He asked.   
"Really? Can we do that?" Mark wondered. There really weren't any customers today. It would be nice to relax for a little while.   
"Hell yeah! I'm the boss! I get ta say what we do! And I say we take the rest of the day off!" Jack smiled.   
"Alright. Since the boss say so." Mark said. "Let me finish making this cake and I'll meet you up there."   
"Sweet!" Jack shouted, punching the air. He ran up to the apartment, leaving Mark alone.   
And hour later Mark had cleaned up the store, locked up, and finished up the cake. He head upstairs to join Jack. When he got there Jack was playing blood borne.   
"Oh hey!" He said pausing the game. Mark made his way over to the couch, and sat down next to Jack. "Sorry I got bored. So what movie do ya wanna watch?" Jack asked. Mark shrugged in response. Jack made his way over to the T.V where there was a small stack of movies.   
"Let's see here. Oh here a good one!" He said. He popped the disc into his xbox before rejoining Mark on the couch. He grinned as he pressed play. Mark didn't have a chance to see what he had put in.   
Jack skipped to the main menu and Mark saw why Jack why grinning so much.   
"Sharknado!?" Mark asked in disgust. Jack nodded and hit play. Mark rolled his eyes. "Your a goof." He whispered.   
"Yer the goof letting me do this." Jack retorted. Mark blushes slightly. He hadn't meant for Jack to hear that. But he couldn't help but smile. He settled in for watching the horrible flick.   
Twenty minutes in, Mark fell asleep, his head in Jack's lap. Jack smiled warmly, running his fingers through Mark hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise there will be angst. Please be patient. Also you will find out why Mark ran away and what he ran from soon. I just wanted to give Jack some background and build the relationship. Also sorry for any mistakes.


	5. Jacob

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally start to learn about Mark. Also this chapter is told from Jack's pov. Sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy, but I'm trying. Sorry if this isn't the best I sort rushed it. Again I have a lot going on but I have updated in a while, and I can't leave you guys hanging, so I wrote this really quick.

Jack sat on the couch, thinking about the last week of his life. In that small amount of time, he'd meet the weirdest person ever, and then proceeded to fall in love with that person. A person he knew almost nothing about. Mark had managed to sneak his way into Jack's heart, and Jack hadn't even struggled. But Jack had noticed things about Mark. It was hard not to.  
Mark was timid. He asked permission for everything. He constantly apologized. He kept his distance. Usually, at least. Right now, the mysterious man was asleep, with his head resting on Jack's lap. It was the cutest fucking thing Jack had ever seen. But Jack didn't understand Mark. The guy flinched a lot more than he should and he never talked about his past. Jack knew something had happened but he didn't press Mark. No matter how curious Jack was, Mark mattered more. Mark would tell him when he was ready. Besides, they'd only known each other for a week. They'd get closer with time and Jack was willing to wait. Little did he know he wouldn't have to.  
___________

It was currently a slow Tuesday. Jack smiled as he took the order of a nice elderly women. He heard Mark working in the back and that made him smile more. Mark always worked hard. They'd been friends for a month. Time flies when your having fun, so they say. Jack had to agree. Mark was super fun. He was amazingly funny and he had the most amazing voice. Jack was constantly trying to get him to sing. Though Mark never sang. He didn't have much confidence in himself, which made Jack sad. Mark was amazing. He was also super smart. Jack still didn't know that much about Mark but he had learned quite a bit. Mark had been going to college to became an engineer, but something happened that caused him to quit. He wouldn't talk about that. Mark insisted there was nothing to talk about but Jack wasn't to sure. He wanted to ask Mark but he wasn't going to push him.  
The shop bell rang, snapping Jack out of is day dream. He slapped on a smile as a man approached the counter. The guy was somewhat shifty looking. Jack knew his type. Guys who liked to try (try being the operative word) to pickup girl or guys in bars. Jack kept on his smile.  
"How may I help you?" He asked cheerfully. The man grimaced at Jack's cheer. He looked in the display case and surveyed its content.  
"Just some of those." He said, pointing at the eyeball cookies. Jack nodded and began putting the cookies in a bag. He put the bag on the counter and rang up the price. As he did that the man continued to look very shifty. Jack honestly just wanted him out of his shop.  
"Hey. Have you seen a short Asian dude around here at all?" The guy suddenly asked. Jack jumped a little. That was a weird thing to just suddenly ask. Especially since Jack did know a short Asian dude. But surely Mark would never associate with a guy like this, right?  
"You'll have to be a bit more descriptive there, mate," Jack responded. He tried to put on a smile, but the guy was really starting to creep him out.  
"His name is Mark," the man said, frustration rising up in his voice. Jack felt his heart skip a beat. Why would this guy be looking for Mark? A thousand scenarios ran through Jack's head. Maybe they meet in a bar. No, that made no sense, Mark doesn't drink. Were they friends? Jack seriously doubted it. This guy seemed angry at Mark. Wait, was he staking Mark!? It made sense. Mark had been running from someone. Was that someone this guy? The thought made Jack angry. If this guy tried to hurt Mark, Jack would unleash hell on the guy.  
"Sorry can't say I have." Jack lied. He thrusted the bag of cookies at the guy. "That'll be 6.50." He said with a pleasant smile. The guy grumbled, pulling some crumpled bills from his pocket.  
"Whatever." He huffed. The guy turned around and left. Jack watched him warily. Part of him feared the guy would turn around and pull out a gun, or something crazy like that. The guy just gave him that kind of vibe.  
The shops bell rang as he left. It wasn't till he was out of view that Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Who ever that guy was, he was gone. Hopefully for good.  
The shop was eerily quiet now. Except for a soft sob. Jack rushed to the back. He followed the sound to the very back. There he found Mark curled up in a ball, trying not to cry. Jack felt his heart break.  
"Mark. Hey buddy what's wrong?" He said gently. He knelt down in front of Mark. Mark let out a few more quiet sobs. He looked up at Jack, his brown eyes filled with fear.  
"I-is h-e g-gone?" Mark stuttered out. He was shaking. Jack assumed he meant the man who was just in the shop. So Mark did know him. Though, it seemed like Mark wished he didn't know the guy.  
"Yes. He's gone. But who is he?" Jack asked. Mark chewed on his lip. This whole thing was obviously bringing up bad memories for Mark. Jack felt terrible. "You know what never-"  
"His n-name is Jacob." Mark interrupted. Jack watched Mark closely trying to judge his reactions. Mark was avoiding eye contact with him. "H-he was... He's my ex- boyfriend." He said. He mumbled the last part, as though he was a ashamed. Jack couldn't believe it. What would Mark be doing with a guy like that?  
And then, Mark explained. Everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry


	6. His eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry. Honestly this entire fic is basically me venting. I have been a similar situation as mark is in this fic. So I'm sorry. But if it isn't clear Jacob does verbally abuse Mark. Again I'm sorry.

Mark had been attending college for about a year when he meet Jacob. At the time he had been sweet and kind to Mark. He had been the first person to accept Mark for being gay. He treated Mark special. Jacob would buy him gifts, nice dinners, and video games. They started dating about a month after they meet.   
For the first six month everything was great. Mark had moved in with Jacob. Again, at the time, it seemed great. But things began to change. Jacob didn't like Mark's friends. He would always want to know exactly where Mark was when he went out. Mark thought maybe Jacob was just jealous. He tried spending more time with his boyfriend, but then he almost never hung out with his friends. Eventually they just stopped inviting Mark to hang out. It hurt Mark for them to just toss him aside, but Jacob assured him that they weren't real friends anyway. Jacob assured Mark that he would never do something like that. Mark believed him. Maybe it was because Jacob was the only person Mark had left.   
The changes were slow at first. Jacob would scold Mark for mistakes. But soon, it seemed that everything Mark did was a mistake. Nothing was good enough. Mark stayed of course. All this started after he had no friends left. The only person he had was Jacob.   
Things only seemed to get worse. Jacob began complaining he was paying for everything. Mark didn't have a job. He was focusing on his studies. Being an engineer was tough. Jacob claimed Mark wasn't grateful for all he'd done for him. He was successful in guilting Mark into getting a part time job. Of course that wasn't enough.   
Jacob then complain Mark never had time for him. Between work and studying, Mark didn't have time. He even gave up playing video games to make time for everything. The stress was getting to him. He tried to bring this up with his boyfriend, but Jacob didn't seem to care. He brushed Mark off every time. Before long, Mark couldn't handle it any longer. He dropped out of school.   
Yet for all Mark sacrificed, nothing improved. Jacob continued to take advantage of Mark's kindness. Mark got a full time job, working hard to support himself and Jacob. With Mark supporting both of them, Jacob quit his job. He began staying out late. Mark never confronted him about it. He wouldn't dare. But then, Jacob started coming home drunk. Mark finally confronted him about his behavior. Which led to a fight. Which spiraled into more fights. Till every night was a screaming match between the two of them. A screaming match Jacob always won. He would say how ungrateful Mark was. He would say Mark had no one but him. And he was right. Mark didn't have any friends left. He'd driven them all away. He hadn't spoken to his family since moving away to college. He had no one. Mark realized how bad his situation had gotten. He had no idea what he was going to do. So he panicked. He left a note for Jacob, saying that they we're done, and left. He bought a bus ticket and rode it to the end of the line. At the end of the line he found a small bakery.   
______________

"... And that's how I got here." Mark finished telling his story. Jack looked over Mark. Then he shifted his eyes to floor. They were still sitting on the kitchen floor. Jack took a deep breath. The silence sat on both of their shoulder. Neither of them seemed to know what to say.   
"Jack?" Mark broke the silence. He couldn't deal with it. He needed to know what Jack was thinking. Was he angry with Mark for keeping this from him? Did he thinking Mark was weak? Would he throw Mark out?  
Jack looked up from the floor. He eyes were filled with anger and tears. Mark felt the dread rising in him. He done it once again. Drove away any friends he had. Panic gripped at his soul. He looked to the floor, unable to meet Jack's eye any longer.   
"I will never let anyone do that to you again." Jack said, firmly. Mark catches his breath. He looked up again, meeting Jack's gaze. His blue eyes were filled with anger, yes, but there was also determination. Mark felt something he hadn't felt in a long time. A spark of hope. For the first time in a long time, he wants to trust someone. He wants to trust Jack. The concept I almost foreign to him. But can he? Can he trust Jack?   
He meets Jack's gaze again. He searches his eyes for a reason. Just one reason. Those blue eyes held so much. They were soft. They held love. Not just for Mark, but for everyone. Jack was type to protect everyone. Especially those he loved. Mark saw all of it in his eyes.   
Tears began to streak down Mark's face. He wanted to believe Jack. He did believe Jack. Jack wrapped his arms around Mark, pulling him into a hug.   
"I promise you Mark." Jack said. The sincerity in his voice hit Mark hard. In that moment he knew he could trust Jack. In all the time he had been with Jacob, he had never heard Jacob be half as sincere as Jack. Mark buried his face in Jack's chest. They sat there for a couple hours.   
Eventually Jack moved to get up. When he got to his feet, he offered Mark his hand. Mark took it and got to his feet as well. They headed up to the apartment. Jack didn't let go of Mark's hand though.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on wattpad, but I took it down and I'm putting it up here. I'm not really gonna use wattpad anymore so all my writing efforts will be put here.


End file.
